The present disclosure relates to printing an object with a three-dimensional (3D) printer, and more specifically, to modifying the object based on a license.
3D printing is a new, intriguing, and emerging consumer market. It is projected to be the next profitable market and change the way business is done for many industries (automotive, textile, computer technologies, etc.). Computer technology companies have recently made 3D printing a focus area as a result. 3D printing has many directions in which it can evolve.